Rumors
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: (This is Tom/Jerry slash. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Also characters are half-bloods, not full animals.) Tom hears rumors about Jerry and goes to find out the truth of it all from the little mouse himself.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Rumors~

A Tom and Jerry Story

* * *

**Title:** Rumors

**Words:** 959

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, hurt/comfort... the usual, pretty much.

**Pairings:** Tom/Jerry (Half-blood)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tom and Jerry.

**Summary: **Tom hears rumors about Jerry and goes to find out the truth of it all from the little mouse himself.

-0-

_ 'Did you hear?'_

_ 'Yeah, apparently the little mouse is gay...'_

_ 'It's strange, I thought he loved that little white mouse he used to hang out with.'_

_ 'No, didn't you know?'_

_ 'What?'_

_ 'There's only one person he's in love with.'_

_ 'Oh? Do tell.'_

_ 'Isn't it obvious? It's Tom!'_

It's been hours since he's heard that first conversation, and since then he's heard several more, all more elaborate than the last. Tom has gotten more curious about each rumor and he's been desperate to find Jerry and straighten it all out. Especially about that last particular bit...

Could Jerry actually be in love with _him_ of all people? The cat who has tormented him since the very first day they met? No, it was impossible... right?

Yeah, it had to be.

"Stupid mouse... messing with my head." Tom sighed harshly, shaking his head sharply as if that would get rid of everything he heard. Unfortunately, it didn't work and soon after he got lost in thought, he found himself near the old construction field. "Ugh, I've wandered too far... I should get back home before Mama gets back." He turned to head back, but stopped as soon as he heard a small noise from the field. "Huh?"

He turned back and his ears twitched, hoping to catch the sound again. It wasn't long before he heard it again and he started walking towards whatever made the noise- _was that a whimper? Is someone crying? Are they hurt?_

Yellow-green eyes widened when they saw the small figure huddled on a rusted beam and he felt his chest tighten when he recognized who it was. "Jerry?" He asked and no sooner did he speak, big brown tear-filled eyes snapped up to meet his own.

Jerry let out a sharp squeak, tensing up when he saw the cat, and his breath quickened. "T-Tom?!" He brought a hand up to wipe at his eyes, trying to get rid of his tears, wincing slightly when he brushed over a bruised area. Tom frowned and he knelt down beside the mouse, reaching out his white gloved hands and grabbing Jerry's own, ignoring the gasp that came from his mouth.

"What's wrong, Jerry? What happened? Who did this to you?" Tom asked, taking his free hand and he gently brushed his clawed fingers over the bruised skin. "I'm sorry," he said softly, his tone smooth and gentle, like silk, when Jerry flinched away from his touch.

"W-what are you doing h-here... Tom...?" Jerry asked quietly and Tom's eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at the mouse.

"Don't try to avoid the issue at hand, stupid mouse. Now answer my questions and I might just be nice enough to help you." Jerry scoffed and turned his head away, his ears twitching and his bruised tail wrapping itself around his waist.

"I don't need your help." He said, pouting just a little, though he was glaring at the ground.

"Jerry, please..." Tom's whole demeanor softened and his ears lowered in a sadness he couldn't hide. "Who did this to you?" He frowned then and tried to hide his anger at the thoughts in his mind, "It wasn't Butch, was it?" He growled out and Jerry shook his head fiercely at that.

"N-no...! Just... just some of the local cats... They... they don't like me very much... even more so now that all the..." Jerry trailed and looked away again, causing Tom to tilt his head in curiosity.

"All the what... Jerry?" He questioned, looking down in thought as he tried to think of what could make his mouse get like this. His head snapped up though, when he realized exactly what he was talking about. "Oh... you mean... all the rumors going around about-"

Jerry winced, "_Please_ don't finish that sentence..."

Tom sighed and he moved his hand from Jerry's, placing it on the mouse's cheek, careful of his bruise. "Jerry, look at me. No, _look_ at me." Jerry glanced at the cat, biting at his lower lip before nodding and he turned his head so all his attention was on him. "It's okay, I'm not mad, if that's what you're worried about." Jerry frowned at him and opened his mouth to speak, but Tom just shook his head as he continued to talk. "If they're true, then they're true... if they're not, then I'm going to end up making a bigger fool of myself than I normally do when I'm around you..."

"What do you-" Tom cut him off with a gentle kiss to his nose before kissing him again on the lips, stroking his thumb across his cheek. Jerry made a small noise in the back of throat, nearly melting into the kiss as his tail unwrapped from his waist and wrapped around Tom's own.

The cat pulled back with a smile on his lips and he blinked open his eyes to stare into dazed brown eyes. "For the longest time, I've always felt something so wonderful about you. And for the longest time... I thought... you hated me. Turns out I was wrong, but... you have to know, the only reason I chased you around was to keep you near me, so I could always be apart of your world, even if as a negative influence. Because I thought that if I didn't, you would grow tired of me being around and leave. I didn't ever want that to happen so I-"

This time it was Jerry who cut him off with a kiss to his nose, smiling that cute little smile that always managed to make Tom's heart melt. "I love you, too, Tom." He giggled and Tom ducked his head with a blush and a grin before nuzzling the mouse.

"Yeah," Tom whispered, "I know...


End file.
